Your side, Their side, and the Truth
by Ipwnedanoobonce
Summary: /
1. Ike's Side

"I want to kill him." Ike said under his breath whilst he threw Ragnell at the computer generated Link.

"I want to break him." He whispered as he threw the android to the other end of the stage.

"I want to make him suffer." Ike pierced his sword through the Link's chest, wishing it was the real thing so he could hear him scream out in pain. The situation made Ike's blood boil just hearing or even thinking about Link. He would grit his teeth and clench his fists so hard that the seam of his gloves tore open. He grabbed the android Link by the neck then dropped him off of the edge of the pirate ship and watching him drown. Only seconds later another Link appears right in front of his sapphire eyes. Ike just simply glared at him then left the training room.

He rushed past everyone in the halls, moving his body side to side so he wouldn't bump in to anyone.

"_Ike, are you-"_

"Leave me alone." He said, emotionless, whilst he pushed someone to the floor.

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that! Let alone push her!" Mario yelled, trying to defend Peach.

"No, Mario, please stop! It's no big deal, really…" Peach said, holding onto his arm as she stood from the floor. Mario pushed her off.

"No, he can't talk to you like that. You deserve an apology, and he deserves a good beating!" Ike quickly turned around and Ragnell's tip was touching Mario's forehead in seconds.

"_Care to repeat that, plumber_?" Ike's words pierced right through him as he gently pressed the tip on his skin. Mario swallowed hard. "I'm having a bad day. Now leave me alone." He sheathed his sword once more and continued walking to his room.

Ike slammed the door behind him, throwing his sword and armor to the floor. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the navy blue futon. He put his right hand to his face and covered it whilst he cried silently. It was a long cry; he didn't even know how long he sat there for. He quietly coughed as he looked over to a bear Marth left in his room a few nights before, then to a picture of them on the table.

_We were so happy that day. This image was truly picture perfect… _Ike grabbed the bear and picture and moved to his bed where he placed the picture on the left side. Whenever Marth went over he would only stay on the left side. Ike lay on his side and cuddled the bear, crying softly into it. He could still smell Marth's cologne on it. He inhaled the sweet aroma of what was once his prince as he stared at the framed memory.

_Everything used to be perfect until that stupid elf boy ruined everything_ Ike thought as his cries into the bear began to get heavier. A knock on the door caused him to jump from the bed to a nearby mirror to clean up his appearance. His face was a little red, but he could just lie and say he was coming down with a small cold. His act quickly returned as he pulled the door open in anger.  
>"What?!" He screamed at the visitor.<p>

"Have you been crying?" Snake questioned in surprise.

"No. What do you want, Snake?" Ike sniffled.  
>"Go to the garden at 5:30. Something will be waiting for you." Before Ike could ask any questions he was gone. He closed the door gently this time and made his way back to the bed.<br>_The garden? _His heart dropped as he looked back to the bear and picture. _Marth and I planted a rose bush there on our one-year anniversary. It's still too soon to go back... _His thoughts were jumbled all over the place. What if Marth was there waiting for him? What would he say? What would he do? Would he even have the energy to speak? He glanced over at the clock. It was 4:47. He would just have to wait and find out, no matter how much he dreaded it.


	2. Link's Side

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't even remember what happened the night before.

He just remembered waking up next to Marth sleeping beside him.

Nothing happened.

And yet, wherever he went, people would just stare, and whisper nonsense.

_"He ruined the cutest relationship here."_ Popo whispered to Nana.

_"So he's the reason Marth hasn't left his room all day? Wow, what a jerk!"_ Link just rolled his eyes and continued walking around the manor, trying to find an empty room.

_Just ignore it_ Link continued to tell himself, but it was a rather hard task to do if everywhere he went there would be someone talking about the situation. He walked to the library, which was bound to be quiet and empty; he just had to deal with the whispers.

"_He made Marth and Ike breakup."_

"_Goddess, I don't want to hang out with him at the next party."_

"_I don't want to hang out with him at all."_

"_I'd hate to be in his shoes right now."_

Link's pace increased until he reached the hallway that lead into the library. Just like he predicted, it was empty. He pulled out into a chair then instantly dropped onto it, banged his head on the table and loudly sighed.

He hated this. He hated the situation, he hated the rumors and he even hated himself for breaking Marth and Ike up.

"Y'know," Snake's head appeared from behind a book whilst he watched Link sit up. "even though this place seems dead, there are people that still use it."

"Oh. S-sorry Snake," he apologized. "What are you doing in here anyway? I didn't think you were the type of person to read."

"I'm not. I'm only in here to escape the commotion that you and the two blue men started."

_Ugh, you too?_

"I don't understand why people are making a big deal about everything. Nothing happened!" He rubbed the large red spot on the center of his forehead mumbling a soft "ow". Snake closed the book then put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Everyone is making a big deal about it because Ike and Marth have been together for three years and you're their best friend. The best friend is never supposed to get in-between a relationship, even after it's over." Link was shocked; he had no idea Snake knew about anything of the sort.

"But everything is just a misunderstanding!" He argued. Snake shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"There are three parts to every story, your side, their side and then the truth. You shouldn't be talking to me about this, you should be talking to Marth, and then you two can find a way to bring this up with Ike." Link didn't want to admit it, but Snake was right.

"I don't know, I just don't want Ike to see me talking to Marth and beat me to a pulp,"

"If you want I could ask him to meet you somewhere? Maybe your room, or perhaps the garden? Just somewhere where Ike wouldn't be."

"You would do that for me?" Link asked, hopeful and relieved that at least one other person besides Marth was on his side. "Actually, Snake, could you ask Ike to go to the garden a few minutes after us? I'll talk to Marth myself and try to convince him to go."

"Of course. I just want this situation to end, you saw how happy Marth and Ike were." They were a fairy tale couple, everything that everyone wanted, constantly getting jealous looks whenever they did something cute together. They were models of a perfect relationship. Link hesitated for a few moments, then eventually decided to search for Marth. Everybody in the manor was still talking about Link and the situation. Nobody would even talk to him. He searched everywhere and just could not find Marth.

"Zelda!" he practically screamed as he was walking by her and a few other girls. Peach just glanced at him and looked off to the side

"Zelda, don't waste your breath," she said quietly.

"I have to, Peach. After all, he is my friend,"  
>"Yeah, but look what he did with his <em>other<em> friends!" Peach argued. Zelda just gave her a concerned look. She was just as surprised as everybody else.  
>"Peach, I'll meet you in the sun room, I think I should hear what he has to say," the pink princess just rolled her eyes and walked to her destination. "Explain yourself, Link! I am incredibly disappointed in you, I can't believe that you would go and do something so <strong>STUPID<strong> like that! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking, because it clearly doesn't look like you were!" Link was wide-eyed and his mouth was agape, he has never seen the princess so angry before. "Well?!" she yelled, waiting for a response. Her patience was growing short, and he could clearly tell.

All Link could say was, "Where's Marth?". He was still in so much shock at how angry Zelda was. The princess put her hands on her hips.

"Why? You shouldn't see him or even live in the same building as him after what you did."

"I agree, but I have to talk to him. I have to fix thi-" Zelda cut him off, scolding him even more.

"You're damn right you do! I can't even begin to explain how angry I am with you! How could you do that, Link?" He didn't mean for any of this to happen, it was just a huge misunderstanding. Nobody could grasp that though.

"I didn't mean to. I'll explain everything later, can you please just tell me where he is? I'm in a rush," He was running out of time, he glanced over at the clock. It was 4:12, he had to hurry. Zelda groaned,  
>"Fine. He's in his room. I'm not finished with you though, right after you do whatever it is you're doing, come and find me and tell me everything."<br>"Will do!" He thanked as he ran towards the stairs.

_He was seriously in the one place I didn't check?! This would have saved so much time_

Out of breath he banged on the door, "Marth? Marth please let me in, I need to talk to you!" He banged once more before he heard the knob turn.

"What do you want?" Marth greeted. He looked terrible. His usually neat and combed hair was greasy and all over the place, his face was red and his eyes were puffy from tears.

"Can I come in? It's important," Marth just silently moved off to the side, allowing Link to enter. "Can I just sit anywhere?" he asked as Marth shut the door. Marth nodded and then asked again, "What do you want?"

"Marth, at 5:20 we have to go out to the garden, you have about an hour so go shower and get ready,"

"I don't want to. I can't bring myself to leave my room. Why do we have to go to the garden anyway?" He was fighting back tears as he brought his palm to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. Link handed him a tissue and a towel.

"We have to explain the situation to Ike, and I figured the garden would be better than in the manor where everybody and anybody could spy on us. Please Marth?" The prince let out a sigh, "I suppose you're right. I have to do this, Ike needs to know the truth. Do you think he'll take me back after all of this?"

"He should, Marth. You and I both know this is just a misunderstanding." Link checked the clock again, it was 4:30. He was shaking at the thought of facing Ike again.


End file.
